


Faith

by magequisition



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memory Loss, Reunion, movie extension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaycee never really gave up on Jacob. He'd saved the world, after all - there was no way he couldn't save himself. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is possibly the worst, most cheesy thing I've ever written. Um...I'm staying true to the source material, okay? LOL. That movie is simultaneously the best and worst thing I've ever watched.

            Three months after Jacob saved the world, Kaycee was driving to the studio to start the radio program for the night. She'd been determined not to let it die out, not after everything Jacob had done.

            Not after he'd been proven right.

            So she'd continued his studies. She'd read all of his research and investigated some of his smaller side projects. She'd continued taking callers on the show, which she'd temporarily moved to England due to immigration complications. And when they asked, she was vague - always vague - on Jacob's whereabouts. Despite the fact that it had been three months, that she'd been to his _funeral,_ for Heaven's sake, she still steadfastly refused to believe that he was dead. They hadn't found his body, after all, and that had to mean something.

            She pulled into her parking spot and stepped out of her car, locking the door behind her. As she turned to head inside, her cell phone rang inside her pocket. She glanced at the screen, but didn't recognise the number.

            "Hello?" she asked.

            "Kaycee. Thank God. You didn't change your number." A familiar low voice came through the earpiece of the phone, and Kaycee felt her heart drop.

            "Who is this?" she asked warily, glancing around nervously as she hurried inside.

            "Kaycee, it's me. It's Jacob Glaser."

            "I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny," she said, cursing the way her voice was shaking.

            "Don't hang up. Kaycee. It's me. Jacob Glaser. I…God, how can I prove to you that it's me. Um…" the person on the other end of the phone trailed off. "People keep thinking I suspect an alien cover up on the moon. I don't. It was a robot head."

            Kaycee rolled her eyes, despite knowing that the man couldn't see her. "Everyone knows that. Jacob was very loud in his defence of himself. Because apparently a robot head is much more likely than aliens." There was a loud sigh from the other end of the phone.

            "Okay. Okay. Fine." There was a pause, followed by a deep breath. "Are you still hanging on to my ring for me?" he asked. Kaycee's eyes dropped instantly to her chest, where Jacob's ring on a chain still hung.

            "How did you know that?" she asked, her voice quiet as she leaned against the wall.

            "Because it's me, Kaycee. It's Jacob. You've got to believe me."

            "Where are you?" she asked.

            "Hospital," he said. She could hear paper rustling in the background, as though he was looking for something. "Um…Salisbury District Hospital."

            "I know where that is. I'll be there as soon as I can," Kaycee said. "You've got some explaining to do."

*****

            A few hours later, Kaycee arrived at Salisbury District Hospital. She parked her car and went inside, glancing around to gain her bearings.

            "Excuse me, miss," came a voice from behind her. Kaycee spun around to find a pleasant looking nurse behind her. "Are you lost?" the woman asked.

            "Ah, sort of. I had a call earlier from…a friend. He's apparently here? I don't suppose you could tell me where his room is. Jacob Glaser?" she asked. The nurse looked at her carefully.

            "You're the nice young scientist who helped Dr. Glaser, aren't you?" she asked. "Dr. Leeds, is it?" Kaycee nodded enthusiastically.

            "Yes, that's right. Would you be able to show me where his room is, please?" she asked. The nurse's face fell.

            "Oh, well, I'm not sure. You see, it's the middle of the night. It's really not visiting hours just now. We can't disturb Dr. Glaser. His condition is much improved, and of course the return of his memory has been wonderful, but he's still not at full strength. It's really best if we let him sleep." Kaycee sighed.

            "He's awake. He called me a couple of hours ago. He asked me to come."

            "Come with me," the nurse said softy, glancing around. "I'll look in on him. If he is awake, I will let you in to his room. Be very quiet, please. This is not technically permitted." Kaycee nodded.

            "Thank you," she said, relief flooding her voice despite the anxiety suddenly pooling in her stomach as she followed the nurse.

            A few minutes later they were standing in front of a door. The nurse turned to Kaycee.

            "Wait here a moment, please," she said as she turned the handle and stepped inside the room. Kaycee could hear hushed voices as she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. She waited for what felt like ages, but realistically was less than a minute, before the nurse returned.

            "It seems you're right, Dr. Leeds," she said. "Dr. Glaser is anxious to see you. I apologise for doubting you." Kaycee smiled.   
            "It's alright. Thank you. I appreciate your doing this for me." Nodding at the nurse, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her and making every effort to not look at the occupied hospital bed before she did so. When the door finally clicked quietly shut, she turned around, forcing herself to look at the figure on the bed.

            "Jacob," she said, moving towards him.

            "Told you it was me," he said, grinning.

            "I know. I'm sorry. I just…I went to your funeral. I didn't want to believe you were gone, there was no body, but it had been three months and…" Kaycee cut herself off, embarrassed with herself for babbling. Jacob smiled.

            "It's okay, you know? Honestly I don't blame you…I don't even know where I've been, to be honest." Kaycee blinked.

            "What do you mean?" she asked.

            "Well, I've been here a couple of weeks now, although I only really got a good grasp on my memories again a couple of days ago. All I know is that the doctors say I showed up in the emergency ward one day, my leg messed up from a gunshot wound and my memory screwed. I…don't remember anything about what happened. I remember getting shot. I remember a flash of light…that's it. Then I remember being here." he shook his head, brow furrowing. "I hate that I don't remember anything. But…I guess it worked?" he said, a smile crossing his face again. "The world seems to be intact, so…"

            Kaycee grinned. "Yeah. You did it, Jacob. You saved the world." she said, her voice soft. "Oh!" she said suddenly, dipping her fingertips into the neckline of her shirt and tugging at the chain around her neck, pulling it off as she sat down gingerly on the edge of the hospital bed. "I guess I can give this back to you now," she said, lifting it and slipping it over Jacob's neck. Jacob smiled.

            "You held on to it," he said.

            "I told you I would keep it until you came back."

            "But you didn't think I was coming back. Not really." he held up a hand when Kaycee started to interrupt him. "I know you didn't want to believe I was gone, Kaycee, but all the facts pointed to it."

            "I've kept the radio show going," Kaycee said by way of response, looking down at her hands, which were fidgeting in her lap. Jacob's eyes widened.

            "You…what?" he asked, his voice disbelieving.

            "I had to move it here, because I didn`t feel like dealing with immigration. But I've kept it up, using your research and adding some of my own. I couldn't let you be forgotten." Jacob blinked a few times as he processed the information. Without thinking, Kaycee leaned forward to hug Jacob gently. "I'm glad you're back," she said softly. Once he recovered from the surprise, Jacob wrapped his arms around her.

            "Yeah, me too," he said.

            Kaycee sat back. "When can you be discharged?" she asked.

            "I'm not sure," Jacob said. "The doctors haven't really said anything to me."

            "That won't do. We need to have you back on the show," she said. "I'll talk to your doctor in the morning, see if I can't get you out of here." She started to stand up.

            "Kaycee," Jacob said, reaching forward to cover her hand with his own and tugging gently to encourage her to sit down again . "Where are you going?" Kaycee's mouth opened slightly as she realised she didn't have an answer for him. "Stay," he said. "I can't sleep anyway."

            Kaycee looked around the small room for a moment, trying to look anywhere but at Jacob. He put the hand not still holding hers on her cheek and tilted her face towards his own.

            "Stay," he said.

            Kaycee swallowed nervously and nodded. Jacob's smile lit up his face as he squeezed her hand gently.


End file.
